Piece of me
by TheJadedRebellion
Summary: It was a taboo to think you'd ever see tears leak from those eyes...It was never done.. MarcelineXPrincess Bubblegum AU One-shot


**So, I have a problem, I just cant help myself so I would really appreciate the support. So here it goes... I.. I.. I, WEAR MY SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT! There! Are you happy now?! You know my dirty secret, love me : '( **

**Haha no, that was way to melodramatic for me, so what's up snicker doodles? How've you guys been, tell me I'm truly intrigued to hear - wait What? Hear, that doesn't totally make sense so, read . Read about What you guys do outside the fanfic world? Ew. I just realized how creepy I sound, I treat you guys like you're my grand children, but you know What? Grandma always makes the best cookies;) lol, Wow. I can't believe I spend my weekday nights doing this...****  
**

**DISCLAIMER:I'm waaaay too sexy for my shirt right now ;p...Yes, I indeed just indirectly flirted with you via internet.. **

* * *

Niagra falls. That's the only way I can compare it to, the way they cascaded down silky tan cheeks caressing them with fleeting touches from her tears. Just like the way the water rushes down the cliff, splashing upon boulders and rock, just like Niagra falls.

I've known her almost all my life, I knew her before I knew myself! Memorizing her baby blue eyes, no. That's an understatement, her _silver _blue eyes. I knew everything about her, the way she loves to sneak a bowl of strawberry ice cream right before she sleeps, Or how she hates it when people _literally _judge a book by it's cover. I cant tell you how long we bickered when she gave me The Odessey stating it was a superb book and I 'politely' denied, claiming I wouldnt like it because it didnt have any pictures. It was endearing how much of a hot head she was that day, carelessly dismissing my every attempt at starting a conversation with her.

This girl, scratch that, this women I knew for so long I had never, not once, see her cry. I know it sounds crazy, everyone crys but no, not Bonnibel Micheals. I used to tease her about it too, joking she would burst like a damn some day if she didnt let up. So you could only imagine how I felt when I, for the first time, saw tears fall from those pretty blue eyes. Normally when you see someone cry it strucks your heart guts right? So why did seeing her cry bring such a strong wave of excitement over me? Her blonde hair swept to one shoulder as her cheeks reddened and puffed out while she struggled to gain composure of her normally calm structure. I remember standing completely still, goosebumps were painting them selves upon my skin as I anxiously watched her cry. I didnt understand it, okay maybe I did, I would probably cry too if my girlfriend was leaving for who knows how long. What I didnt understand was what she spoke to me after her final attempt at calming down.

_"Marceline, I-I cant. I love you but you're asking too much from me. Please, baby, I have to put my foot down.." Bonnibel shut her eyes tight as she drew in a deep breath. Unclenching her fingers she spoke with a void, pain filled tone, "We're done, if you go we're over." Bonnibel's breath quickened and spun on her hills rushing off towards her car before she could answer, she already knew. Marceline would'nt have stayed, music was her passion and being offered something as big as touring with and being the opening act of the band Wicked, she wouldnt have stayed._

She never did let me answer, but in a way I was kinda glad she didnt. I knew I was losing it when she made me choose, a mixture of anger and pain overcame me and I just might have blown off on her. Now to say I didnt cry is a lie, the girl was my bestfriend for my most of my life and my girlfriend for two years _I love her._ _  
_

_"Why dont you cry, not ever do your eyes water up. Like seriously its inhumane!" The blonde giggled , it was cute when her girlfriend got worked up. Placing a gentle kiss on the raven haired girls chin she looked her in the eyes "I never found a good enough reason to cry, I just find it too emotionally exhausting. I'd probably cry if someone died, or if I felt a piece of me die..''_


End file.
